Gotta Love Camp
by monkie16
Summary: Brian is a camp counsler and Justin is his camper


Brian groaned when he saw the cars pull up and the 15 and 16 you old campers get out. 

"How the hell did I let you talk me into this Mikey?" Brian growled at the small man next to him.

"Because! We need to spend time together this summer." Mikey whined. ⌠We never hang out anymore. Brian rolled his eyes at this.

"Um excuse me" A boy said interrupting them.

"Yes?" Brian growled out.

"I'm sorry I'll just go ask someone else" the boy said.

Brian turned to look at the teen and his jaw dropped. "Fuck!" Brian cried when he saw how gorgeous blonde was. He had the most amazing blue eyes and the hottest body he had ever seen.

Brian watched as the boy talked to Ben, Ben pointed at him so Brian pretended to be watching the campers.

Brian had to hold back a smile when he saw the gorgeous blonde walk back over to him.

"Counsellor Kinney? the boy asked.

"Yes. And you are?" Brian asked.

"I'm Justin Taylor." the boy said.

"Well Justin, welcome to camp and call me Brian." he told the blonde.

"Okay Brian, nice to meet you and I'll see you later." Justin said with a huge smile walking over to the cabin by the lake.

"He's a lucky little shit, huh Bri? His mom owns the camp so he gets his own cabin and it's freaking huge." Michael said.

"Don't talk about him like that." Brian snarled and started to walk to the cabin where his sunshine was.

"Mr. Kinney." a voice said when he reached the door of the cabin.

"Yes?" Brian said as he turned to face the voice and he saw his boss Mr. Thomas.

"Brian you will be sharing a cabin with Justin and he will be your only camper. All you have to do is whatever he wants to do." Mr. Thomas informed him. "Okay┘that sounds great!" Brian said with a smirk " Good I'll let you two get to know each other then." Mr. Thomas said, walking away.

Brian smiled and knocked on the cabin door. Justin opened the door and smiled when he saw Brian.

"Hey Sunshine it looks like where roommates." Brian told Justin with a grin. "Really?" Justin asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes really" Brian drawled out.

Justin smiled and moved away from the door so Brian could come in. "Well I'll have Mr. Thomas bring your bags and then I'll show your room." Justin said excitedly. "Sounds good." Brian said with a smile.

Justin walked over to the phone and dialled a number. "Yes, Mr. Thomas I need you to bring Brian's bags to our cabin┘thank you." Justin said and he hung up.

"So how old are you Sunshine?" Brian asked as he followed Justin down the hall, admiring the view from behind. "I'm 16 what about you?" Justin replied, fighting down a blush, he could feel Brian staring at his ass.

"I'm 19." Brian told him smirking.

"What college do you go to?" Justin inquired as he opened the door to Brian's room.

"I go to the Penn State." Brain answered then he walked into the room. "This Room Is Fucking Awesome!" Brian cried.

"Thought you would like it." Justin said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brian demanded.

"I just remembered when I sold my first painting I was so happy, I started dancing around the house in a towel and then some of my moms friends came over and my towel fell when they walked into the room and saw a more then they needed to needless to say I was mortified.Justin told him.

"That's fucking hilarious! Brian said, his laughter almost sending him to the floor. "Shut up!" Justin said throwing a pillow at Brian and started to laugh when the pillow hit Brian directly in the face.

"You did not just hit me in the face with a pillow" Brian growled tackling the blonde to the bed.

Brian pinned Justin's hands above his head with one hand and started to tickle him with the other hand. "Stop!" Justin squealed through his laughter.

Brian looked down at Justin and his breath caught as he stared into Justin's bright blue eyes then he looked at Justin's mouth that was begging to be ravished┘ Brian leaned down and captured Justin lips in a kiss, their tongues exploring the others mouth.

Brian let go of Justin's hands and settled between Justin's legs as Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and brought him closer deepening the kiss. Brian pulled away and grabbed the bottom of Justin's shirt pulling it off of him. He started to kiss down Justin's throat, trying to find the spot that'd give him pleasure. Justin moved his head to the side giving Brian better access. Suddenly Brian bit Justin's throat and started to suck. Justin moaned loudly.

"BRIAN WHERE ARE YOU!" a voice screamed interrupting them. "FUCK!" Brian growled while Justin started to giggle at his situation. "You think this is funny Sunshine?Brian hissed, he thrust against Justin letting him feel how hard he was causing them both moaned.

Brian got up and then he helped Justin fix his clothes. Together they walked into the front room, their hands clasped together.

"Mikey what the hell are you doing here?" Brian asked when he saw him. "Well I came because Mr. Thomas brought your stuff here, and I thought you would need help moving it back!" Michael whined. "There was no mistake Mikey, I'm staying here with Sunshine." Brian said.

"Why would you want to stay with that little slut?" Michael scoffed.

Brian felt Justin flinch and he was furious. He let go of Justin's hand and walked over to Michael pulling back his fist and punched Michael so hard he fell to the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!" Brian snarled dangerously. Michael jumped up and ran out off the cabin slamming the door.

Justin watched shocked and when he heard the door slam he ran over to Brian checking his hand to make sure it wasn't hurt. "Thank you for standing up for me Brian nobody has done that before Justin whispered. ⌠Well baby, nobody messes with what is mine, and you're mine Sunshine." Brian whispered back wrapping his arms around Justin.

Justin looked up and kissed Brian, who in turn nipped Justin's lower lip. Justin opened his mouth giving Brian the access he needed. Brian thrust his tongue in taking control of the kiss.

"Brian." Justin said pulling back. "We have to go to the mess hall for lunch and the introductions." Justin reminded him.

"Crap! Okay let's go.They ran to the mess hall, hoping they weren't late.

When they got there Brian went upfront with the other counsellors and Justin sat at an empty table, waiting for him.

After Ben had been introduced he went and sat next to Justin. "This is Brian Kinney and you will see him around with Justin Taylor." Mr. Thomas said as he introduced Brian.

Brian stalked across the mess hall and sat between Justin and Ben with a smirk at Ben. "He's mine Bruckner, so back off." Brian growled.

"Brian!" Justin gasped his cheeks blushing crimson.

"Sunshine┘he was hitting on you and I'm not going to let anyone take you from me." Brian breathed wrapping his arms around Justin who smiled.

"Nobody can take me from you just don't hurt me." Justin whispered.

"I won't Sunshine." Brian said tightening his hold on the small blonde in his arms. Justin leaned against Brian, Ben completely forgotten. Ben jumped up and stormed off unnoticed by Justin while Brian smirked then kissed the top of Justin's head. After Mr. Thomas was done talking Justin and Brian got up and went back to the cabin.

"Lets go swimming." Justin suggested as they walked through the door.

"Okay." Brian said, knowing he'd go along with anything the adorable blonde wanted to do.

"I'll go change." Justin said already heading to his room.

Brian watched Justin until he disappeared into his room, then he walked into his own room. Justin was waiting for Brian by the door when Brian came out, his breath caught and he could only stare as Brian walked to him, he could feel his cheeks turn pink.

Brian smirked when he saw Justin blush. "You look hot." Brian said when he stood in front of Justin. "You too." Justin told him with a smile.

"Lets go Sunshine." Brian said grabbing Justin's hand and led him out the door. They walked to the dock Justin let go of Brian's hand and ran to the end of the dock diving into the water. Brian smiled and jumped in after the blonde.

They both came up for air and Justin swam over to Brian wrapping his arms around Brian's neck, he was about to kiss him but instead he pushed Brian under the water. Underwater Brian reached for Justin's ankle, pulling, immersing them both underwater. When they came up to breath, they burst into laughter.

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and tugged Justin against him bending down and kissed him. Justin licked Brian's bottom lip and they fused their tongues together, their spines tingling.

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and started grinding against him, they both moaned at the wonderful sensation.


End file.
